Valentines Day at Hogwarts
by Kool Kitten
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, Hermione loves Harry but neither are strong enought to admit it, untill Valentines day comes along. R+R
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day at Hogwarts  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" my eyes slowly opened to see an exited Ron jumping up and down shouting my name. I sat up. "What's the matter?" I asked quietly whilst rubbing my eyes "It's Valentines day!" he said quickly "I know that, but why wake me up at," I glanced at my watch, "7:00AM?" "Look!" he shouted waving a silver envelope and a pink envelope around "Oh cool, who are they for?" I asked looking at Ron's shining eyes "They are for you!" He said with a smile slowly appearing on his face. I got out of bed and sat down on the edge of it, I put my hand out and Ron passed them over. I sat there looking at the envelopes; they both had hearts on and said 'Dear Harry' "Open them then!" Ron yelled "Okay, okay" I said slowly ripping the pink envelope open, it said. 'Dear Harry, I love you and I always have done! Please be my valentine! Love from your number one fan!' it had hearts all over the front and had been carefully outlined with a silver pen. I looked up at Ron. "Who is it from?" he asked curiously "I don't know" I replied, passing the envelope to Ron I began to open the second card when I was interrupted by Ron, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked smiling, I shook my head, "It's from Ginny of course!" he said. I laughed; Ron's little sister had always taken a fancy to me, every year I got a card from her and it was always signed, 'Love from your number one fan' I should have guessed it. Then I realized, every year I always got one card, but this year I had two. I wondered who it could be from and decided that it would be my secret, so I hid it under my bed away from Ron so I could open it in private later. "So, did you get any?" I asked Ron. He put my card from Ginny down and shook his head. "What 'bout the other card?" he asked, "aren't you going to open that?" "I'll save that for later" I answered  
  
Down at breakfast late that morning everyone was talking and ripping open colourful envelopes. I glanced over at Ginny, she looked at me, her little pretty eyes wide, she was a sweet little kid and quite good looking too, of course she had the 'Weasly' look with her ginger hair and freckles but it suited her well. I wouldn't consider her as my girl friend though, just not my type. I smiled at her and her eyes beamed with happiness, she looked a bit embarrassed so I moved my glare to Hermione who was sat opposite me, and was pushing a bit of bacon around her plate. "Not hungry?" I asked smiling. She looked up, her eyes seemed a bit nervous and she was biting her lip. "Not really" she said quietly looking down "What's the matter?" I asked worriedly "Nothing, I'm just not hungry" she sighed. She looked up again, her brown eyes staring straight into mine. Hermione has been one of my best friends since the first year at Hogwarts; she is pretty with long silky brown hair and has a brain like a genius. I would easily have sent her a valentine's card, but I thought maybe it would spoil the friendship. I suppose you could say I'm too nervous to own up to my feelings. The school bell rung and everyone piled out of the hall. I put my arm around Hermione, "are you sure you're ok?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine!" she shouted and stormed off in front. I watched as her pretty hair swished from side to side as she walked off. A sinking feeling filled me as if my hopes of ever being her boyfriend had gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that potions is over" Ron said wiping his brow as we walked out of professor Snape's classroom into the gloomy hallway. I had been sitting next to Hermione all lesson and she hadn't said a single word, I was beginning to get worried about her. As far as I knew I hadn't said or done anything that could upset her. Maybe she had found out that I was secretly in love with her, or maybe she had family problems. I just didn't know. She stormed out of potions brushing past me and headed off in the direction of the library. "She's in a bad mood! Are you coming up to the common room?" Ron said laughing. "No, I'll meet you up there later on" I replied and Ron headed off with Neville up the stairs. I waited until they were out of sight and ran the other way after Hermione. She was no where to be seen in the corridor and so I went straight to the library, that's where she goes when she is upset. When I went in, it was full of people and because they all had books in their faces it was harder to tell who was who. Eventually I spotted her at the far end of the library, she wasn't reading, she was writing in a small brown book with a blotchy fountain pen I had bought her last Christmas. I approached her slowly so that I didn't scare her. "Hi Hermione, what is the matter" I asked gently "Nothing" she grunted, she stood up, scooped up her bag and ran from the library. I didn't understand. All I had done was say hello. Then I noticed that she had left her little brown book behind, it was open at the page she had been writing in so I sat down and read it, it said. 'February 14, this morning I sent a valentines card to Harry, I don't know how he has taken it but I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. I think he is trying to tease me about it because he keeps on being too nice as if he is mimicking me. Oh no, Harry has just arrived at the library where I am, he is heading this way. Speak to you soon. Hermione xx' I sat there shocked! And then I remembered the extra valentines card, it is from Hermione. I didn't know why she thought I was mimicking her but I knew I'd better sort it out, I couldn't stand the tension. I picked up her book and pen and ran off to the common room. "Why are you in such a rush?" Ron asked as I barged in through the door and ran to my room. "I'll explain later!" I yelled back as I slammed the bedroom door shut. I pulled out the card and opened it, it said. 'Dear Harry, I love you more than anyone in the whole world, I should have told you before but now you know. Hugs and kisses from Hermione xxx' My heart leapt. All I needed to do now was to tell her the same; it was still Valentines Day so I set to work and made a beautiful card. It had glitter, hearts and stars on it and inside I put. 'Hermione, I love you too and I was wondering if you would be my valentine. Lots and lots of love from Harry xx' I even sprinkled glitter in the envelope!  
  
I headed off back downstairs to see if Hermione had arrived back. The room was buzzing with Gryffindors, but Hermione wasn't there. "Is Hermione here?" I asked whilst walking towards Ron and Neville. Ron was busy trying to teach Neville the rules of wizard chess but failing rather badly. "No, sorry Harry" Ron answered looking annoyed at the stupidity of Neville who wasn't doing too well at the chess game. "Okay, thanks. I'll be back later" I said rushing off up to the bedrooms again holding Hermione's book, pen, and card. I turned to the girl's rooms, I had never been there before but this was an emergency. I knocked hoping that there was only Hermione in there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
A quiet cry of, "who is it" came from the room and I replied, "Harry" After a few minuets the door creaked open and Hermione stepped to the door. Her beautiful brown eyes were red as if she had been crying and her pale skin had tears dripping down, she looked just as beautiful crying as she did normally. "What?" she asked quietly looking directly into my eyes. I was speechless for a while because her pretty face was so stunning. "I came to give you something" I said handing over the book and pen "Thanks" she said her pale face suddenly blushing as if she knew I had read it "I also came to talk to you" I said confidently although inside my bones had turned to jelly, she looked at me and a nervous worried look crossed her face. I had a feeling she knew what it would be about. "You'd better come in then, I guess" she muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I followed her in as she shut the door and slid the bolt across. The little room had four beds in like the boy's room and the walls were painted a dark shade of purple. Next to each bed there was a little table covered in books and homework. Above all of the beds were pictures of some of the Gryffindor boy's. I smiled as I saw a picture of George Weasly above one of the beds. I sat down next to Hermione on what seemed to be her bed. Above the headboard was a large picture of Hermione and I with our arms around each other, it was taken last year just before we left for the summer holidays. "So..?" she said wiping her eyes "Thanks for the card" I said shyly. I handed her the card from me. She took it and opened it slowly, she read it quickly and a huge smile began to appear across her rather pink face. "Emm.thanks Harry, is it true?" she asked quietly "Of course it is" I replied and leaned over to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. "So will you be my valentine?" I asked shyly "Of course I will" she answered smiling. She got up and sat at her desk and began to write in her little brown book I had returned to her. I got up too and looked over her shoulder, it said. 'Harry is in my room!!!!! He has just given me a valentine's card and asked me out. I said yes and this is turning into a dream come true. I LOVE HARRY POTTER! Love Hermione xx' I wondered why she had to write it right at that very minute but I guess it was a momentous occasion! ( I took hold of her gently in my arms. She was so pretty and finally she was mine! I smiled at her and she beamed back. "A dream come true," I sighed as she hugged me tight.  
  
The End! 


End file.
